One More Time With Feeling
by EridaTriton6298
Summary: Harry is given another chance to change everything. Very AU and a lot of Original Characters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Harry looked around at the devastation before him. They hadn't been prepared, they thought once Voldemort was dead peace would come. Harry had known better. That she would come for him, to slaughter anyone who got in her way, to wreak havoc on the human world in a way she couldn't in any other realm. She was seeking revenge on his ancestors, killing all of their descendants, all over a petty slight. One that had been centuries old.

Harry did not fear his death; after all he'd died once this night, getting rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that had resided in him for more than 16 years. He'd already seen his life flash before his eyes. He'd seen his parents, and Sirius! He'd been forgiven for his part in his godfather's death. He'd begged for forgiveness for his part in all of their deaths and been forgiven with ease. Neville had forgiven him for not seeing his imminent death. Remus had told him he was where he belonged.

He'd watched his friends die in the second battle. The very first had been Ron, who had run at Hera the moment she came, blocking the decapitation spell sent toward Harry. Hermione died dueling Jonathan Malfoy, he'd gotten past her shields with the Cruciatus Curse and held it until she'd succumbed to all her injuries. Draco died trying to protect his mother from his father. Ginny had died from the switching spell that switched her skin and her insides by Rudolphus Lestrange.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid had formed a group and taken down 28 Death Eaters before dying. Luna had disappeared during the battle. Harry assumed she was dead. All his thoughts went quiet when he saw the green light coming to him, encasing him in darkness that was peaceful. When he woke he was surrounded by men and women.

His ancestors, his mind supplied after a moment, all of them. Nyx, Erebus, Pandora, Adonis, Hypnos, Demeter, Thantos, Iris, Clothos, Asclepius, Lachesis, Apollo, Atropos, Achilles, Hades, Persephone, Chronos, Ananke, Selene, Endymion, Eris, Moros, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Kardia, Erida, and Eros. Erida was his actual ancestor but they were her family and he considered them his. He was surprised to not be naked and wondered if he was actually dead this time. Instead of answering that question, though she had heard it in his head, she bounced closer looking excited and nervous. "We have to go back to fix it. Will you come with us?" It took Harry a minute to understand what she meant, but when he did, he shot up and nodded vigorously. They moved into a perfect circle, holding hands, joining power. He felt his own reaching out to them. They started chanting in a language as old as time itself. He felt his own voice join in, though he didn't know this language in particular. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and they were in his aunt's sitting room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When the light dimmed Harry saw his uncles furious face, his aunts fearful one, and his cousins curious one. His uncle charged at him like an angry gorilla, immediately his ancestors surrounded him. Protecting him from harm, he wondered why until he saw his reflection. He was in his old body. Gangly, awkward, malnourished. He grimaced, he hated this body, he hadn't unlocked his magic, hadn't used his shield at all yet, either of them. That made him flinch and he threw them both up as fast as he could. He realized his mistake when Vernon went through the wall and there was Marge.

The shields had unlocked his magic and now it was swirling around him angrily. It was now trying to undo all the damage Vernon had cause over the years. His muscles were starting to ache from the change. He'd grown from 5"3 to 5"11; he was now tall, thin, and muscular, though you could see his ribs. All of his injuries mended; the ones healed wrong broke then mended again. His hair now fell the nape of his neck; long enough to tie back, but short enough to be worn down.

Everyone was now looking at him, his ancestors looked amused, but Vernon looked pissed. Marge was just as angry looking as Vernon and started charging at him. She hit his shield like it was a brick wall, the resounding thud very loud. She was restrained by Aphrodite. Erida was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "Petunia, would you and Derrick like to come with us? We can and will protect you." She nodded and they went to pack.

Harry turned to Erida, "can we stop at Diagon Alley today? I need to get school supplies and new clothes." His clothes had been torn to rags and hung off him strangely. She nodded, "we need to stop by the house first, you can borrow some of Sherlock's clothes, he was about that size at 14 and I still have some." Harry nodded his thanks and went to get his trunk. He heard his cousins thumping footsteps followed by his aunts light ones. He ducked into the cupboard, grabbing his trunk. He dragged it to the sitting room. They were waiting for him. He went over and grabbed Erida's outstretched hand and they went up in flames, followed by her family.

They ended up in front of an off white manor, the front adorned with a wrap around porch and a gazebo. It was three stories high and almost an acre wide. They walked up the steps to the double doors. They were mahogany and the knocker was a Phoenix and snake intertwined. They walked inside, the inside just as beautiful as the out, not matching in the least but somehow fitting together. He immediately walked up the stairs to his room breathing a sigh of contentment at finally being home. He walked across the black carpet, walking to the bathroom door. The room was huge, a Jacuzzi bathtub, the shower a dip in the floor with a glass sliding door and jets on all sides. There was a wall between it and the toilet and sink, and a door in the corner. It was a walk in closet.

Harry showered quickly and efficiently, a habit he picked up on the run. He scrubbed his hair and body quickly, rinsing off and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a black fluffy towel around himself. He walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. There was a full length mirror on the wall and he could see every imperfection, every scar; the worst of which had been carved over several times and was raised in bold letters said 'FREAK' across his stomach. He hated that scar, it pulled every time he moved and it was hideous.

He looked away from the mirror to the bed, an outfit was laid out neatly. He picked up the silk boxers first, sliding into them. They fit perfectly, as did the green button down and black slacks. He pulled on the black suit jacket that slid on easily. He had to admit it looked great on him. He sat down on the bed and pulled on the cashmere socks and the Paxton Black Vegan combat boots. They were comfortable and he could move freely in all the clothes. He smiled before leaning down to grab his wand and the cloak from his trunk. He really wished he had his wand holster. Oh well, he'd get one in Diagon Alley.

He walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Petunia and Derrick were sitting on the couch looking out-of-place and uncomfortable in the mismatched room. Harry sat down in the chair across from them, crossing his legs and relaxing. They seemed to relax with him and he smiled. "I know this all seems weird to you since your whole world just got turned upside down, but you need to trust that Erida is doing her best by you; and me." He added as an after thought. Petunia looked sad, "why would she help me? If I hadn't given up on my magic she wouldn't have died." Harry smiled sadly at her, "Erida loves you, you were her sister. No matter what you will always be her sister." Tears were running down her cheeks and Harry moved over to comfort her.

Erida came down the stairs and walked behind the couch, "he's right you know, I love you no matter what." She put her hand on Tuney's shoulder, squeezing once before removing it. Harry noticed her hair was wet and in its natural state. It was spiraled in curls down to her waist; they were black at the top streaked through with crimson red and the underneath was white blonde. She really was a goddess, if Harry wasn't sure he preferred men he'd probably have a crush. She had milky white skin tinted a delicate shade of pink on her cheekbones, her face was symmetrical and even, her eyes emerald flecked with sapphire and onyx, her lashes long and black curled up perfectly without any makeup framing her cat shaped eyes, her nose was slim and short; perfectly straight. Her mouth was a perfect cupids bow, red and smooth, her teeth were white and perfectly straight; they were small and square except for her incisors which were long and pointed. Harry had always wondered why, but he never asked. She was short and slim, evenly proportioned; only 5"2 and 110lbs.

Her husband, Tom Riddle; the real one, was also a god. He was the opposite of her in skin tone, though they bore some similarities. His hair was black, streaked through with grey, giving him a salt-and-pepper look. His eyes were sapphires, flecked with emeralds and rubies; he'd said after being possessed by a demon and his eyes being red it never completely left. He had a goatee that was mostly grey, and his moth was thin and pink. His nose was long and slim; smooth except for the ridge in the middle from a break that wasn't set. He was 6"2 and lean, muscular. They fit together perfectly, half a soul joined into one.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and stood. "Do you want to come with us Tuney?" She shook her head, "Okay, then I'll have Dippy show you to you're rooms. Derricks will be right next to yours." Before she'd even finished Dippy the House elf popped in and had the bags levitating behind her. They walked out of the room. Harry went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantle. He dropped it into the fire, speaking clearly he said "Diagon Alley" and stepped through. He swirled past other fireplaces before stepping into the Leaky Cauldron. He was steady, long used to the vertigo you got from traveling in fire. He brushed the ash off his clothes, stepping out of the way just in time for Erida to step out Tom following close behind. They both dusted themselves off. They all slipped out the back, Harry pulled out his wand to tap the correct bricks. They stepped through, gasping at what they saw.

It was beautiful, bustling with life; no longer ravaged by war. It took Harry a moment to come back to himself, when he did he looked at Erida and Tom. They were practically gaping. He nudged them and the spell broke. They shook themselves and started walking toward the big white building on the intersection between Diagon and Knockturn. The Goblins at the first set of doors bowed and they bowed back, shocking the Goblins. Harry smothered a smile knowing it would be received as mocking instead of genuine.

They walked up to the teller at an empty counter. He smiled genuinely when he saw it was Griphook. He waited for the Goblin to finish counting the money and look up before giving a standard greeting in Gobbledygook. Griphook looked at him shocked before looking behind him. Understanding lit up his eyes. He spoke first; a sign of respect. **"I will tell Ragnok you are here." **Harry smiled, **"Thank you very much account manager Griphook."** The goblin led them to a private room, just as he was about to depart Harry said, **"Griphook, if you would come back with The Director it would be beneficial to the both of us." **He looked shocked before a pleased smile lit up his face, he nodded and left the room.

When he came back in Ragnok was right behind him. Harry stood and bowed, murmuring a hello in gobbledygook. He received one back and Ragnok gesture for him to sit. Ragnok sat behind the ornate desk that had appeared when he walked into the room. Erida and Tom stood behind Harry's chair, not hovering, just there if he needed them. He spoke to both Ragnok and Griphook. **"I have reason to believe that my current account manager is taking money from my account and transferring it into Jonathan Malfoy's account for money. He has betrayed you. His name is Naxokd." **

When he finished talking they both looked furious. Ragnok called in a guard, telling him to bring in Naxokd. He riffled through the drawers in the desk pulling out the Potter accounts. He checked through the files and what he saw was enough. When Naxokd came into the room, he looked smug. When he saw Harry, Erida, Tom, Ragnok, and Griphook he looked scared. Ragnok stood and spoke thus **"You have been accused and found guilty of the following: Treason, accepting bribes, and Embezzlement. You have been sentenced to death." **

Harry didn't even flinch when Naxokd was decapitated. He'd already seen his death, though it was much more gruesome. Harry hadn't even known there was more than one account in his name, but when he'd found out he'd come to Gringotts to find them almost drained. Naxokd had stolen most of his money and started stealing from other accounts. He'd been tortured by Ragnok himself. Harry was invited to watch, it had been terrible but he'd known that Goblin deserved all he got. Goblins were not exactly known for their loyalty, only their ruthlessness, but they were fiercely loyal to each other and to those who were loyal to them.

When the guards dragged the body away Ragnok turned back to Harry. He looked surprised that Harry looked more relaxed than when he came in, at his questioning look Harry said, **"It is your decision how you punish your man. I understand that, I accept that." **He looked even more surprised at that, but shrugged it off quick enough. They spent almost and hour getting his money back and going through his family vaults to check for missing heirlooms. He found surprisingly few missing considering, but he supposed you could deny money you couldn't deny an heirloom. He asked Ragnok if he had access to his parent's wands. He nodded distractedly, waving Harry to the shelf of wands belonging to previous Potters. He picked up the matching ebony boxes containing his parent's wands. His fathers' was 11" mahogany and dragon heart string. His mothers' was 10&1/4" willow and unicorn hair. They were both a very close fit, but they weren't perfect.

The only wands that have fit perfectly to him were his 11" holly and phoenix feather and the one he'd had made when he realized he couldn't kill Voldemort with it. It was made of ebony and elder blended together in Celtic knots and ancient runes, the core was basilisk venom and Nagini, phoenix feather from both Fawkes and Lux, and a strand of hair from a vampire. He leaned over to Erida and murmured "we need to 'accidentally' meet Rose before we go see Ollivander."

The corner of Tom's mouth quirks up into a half smile as he says, "they'll be at Ollivanders in an hour, you can act as though this is a chance encounter. I'm certain she'd be more then happy to provide a hair." Harry nods when something else pops into his head, "are the twins with Sherlock today?" Tom shook his head, "he's got himself a flatmate and doesn't know how the children would go over with him. They're with Mycroft today." He nods, he can faintly remember the man though he'd died before they could really get to know each other. Sherlock had been a wreck for months after, the only time he'd come out of his room was to see the twins. Otherwise he'd curl up on the floor next to Johns bed, breathing in the lingering scent. When Sherlock had been killed, he'd been smiling a peaceful smile, even though he'd been tortured for hours on end in front of his mother pleading for her life to spare it, Mycroft had done the same. Erida had died not long after, and had been apparently saving up energy to come back.

The took the cart back up to the lobby, thanking Ragnok and Griphook, performing the ritual to make Griphook his account manager, and walking out the front door. They walked into Ollivanders and Harry smiled, looking at the six vampires crowded into the shop. One of them, Alice squeals and throws herself into Harry's arms. Harry grins as Erida over the top of Alice's head, knowing she'd seen exactly what he and Alice had. They'd seen themselves trading visions back and forth, keeping a conversation in different languages. Her family is looking at them confused and a little reproachful. Harry opens his mouth to explain when Erida gasps a little, her face whiter than it had been before and he touches her hand, looking for the reason. When he finally see's what she had his mouth is hung open. It was Isabella, the long lost Black. Harry wanders how she got this when Alice see's it and looks at them, asking without asking if its true. He nods, still shocked at the revelation of his god sister.

He's still wondering how Erida had received the vision when Cedric Diggory walks in. He understands immediately that this is also Edward Cullen who had gone to the Volturi and asked them to kill him, after his Bella had been killed. They had granted him a swift death. He also understands why he never realized it before and why Erida had the vision. He looks miserable, Harry had seen that grief, hidden as it was, before. It had only been quick little shifts of his face when no one was looking. Harry was annoyed with how naive he had been.

Erida was still catching her breath when another hits, fast and hard, and Harry is dragged along. He registers the fear spike in both Erida and himself as he see's Sherlock, John, and someone they couldn't see, in a pool building, guns and bombs everywhere. He barley even feels Erida grab his hand as they melt away, into the shadows. He leads the way, knowing it was quicker than if she had done it considering the fear he could feel radiating from her.

When they walked out of the shadows everything goes quiet until there's a gun-shot and Erida's bleeding. He hears a scuffle, from where the shot is and heels clicking as someone ran after the shooter. Even as he registers the sound he's leaning down and taking off his jacket and sit, tearing it and wrapping her shoulder in a make-shift bandage. He hears more footsteps, four of them walking towards him, before he hears "James Isaac Moriarty you better have a damn good reason for this or I swear to my mother I will hurt you." All this is said as though she hadn't just been shot and her son wasn't being held hostage, and a bomb wasn't strapped to a man, and her sons PA didn't look as though she put up a Hell of a fight. Harry shifts to take in the faces in the room and knew it was a mistake. He starts laughing, honestly laughing, even if it sounds a bit hysterical and Erida joins in laughing a full belly laugh that's starting to dissolve into tears. He joins in, they're tears of relief and pain, joy and fear, all mixed in together. He reaches for her and holds tight, sharing their burdens. When they're finally done, everyone is staring at them even more bewildered than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's face hurt, he hadn't laughed like that before and it was more painful than he thought laughing should be. He managed to stand and pull Erida up with him. She grimaced when she saw the blood on her arm, before turning to look at the only other woman in the room. Harry was sure her name was Anthea, or it was what she went by these days. He wondered why she was here and Mycroft wasn't before remembering he had the twins. "Did he get away?" Anthea nodded looking angry about it. Erida frowned but held out her hand, "thank you for saving my life, again." The corners of Anthea's mouth twitched into what could only be a smile, "it was my pleasure Mrs. Holmes." Erida snorted at the name, "I've told you for ages to call me Erida, you've definitely earned it." Anthea smiled again, "of course Erida."

Erida finally turned to Jim, raising her eyebrow. He looked worried and just a touch embarrassed, "can i just show you? It will be easier." She nodded and held out her hand for him to take. Her eyes glazed over and Harry wondered what could possibly make her look so scared and so furious at the same time. When her eyes cleared she let go of his hand, "thank you, for protecting him, it means a lot to me." A blush fought its way up his neck as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'me too'. Erida turned toward John and disassembled the bomb and handing it carefully to Jim, who conspicuously didn't look anyone in the eye. Sherlock seemed stuck staring at the group of people assembled in front of him, confused. Jim muttered something to him under his breath French and Sherlock's face cleared. He nodded and murmured "merci."

Erida cleared her throat pointedly, "as fun as this is, Mycroft is probably freaking out in the car," She stopped at the disbelieving look on John's face, and smirks a bit. "You haven't seen Mycroft freak out, he has a dramatic flair that matches Sherlock's, if you haven't noticed." He nods then, remembering their first meeting. She turns to Sherlock and says "Mycroft a des jumeaux avec lui, vous pouvez dire à votre ami à leur sujet." He nodded solemnly and tugged John into a corner and explains that he has children, they're five, they're twins, no they don't know who the birth mother is, yes they're the reason he stopped using, and yes he wanted to tell him but he'd had bad experiences with that and he didn't want the kids to get attached to someone who will leave them. John nods as if that is the end of it and walks back to the group. Anthea and Jim are staring at him as if he's gone mad and Sherlock looks somewhat dazed. Harry makes the mistake of looking at Erida and can't quite hold in a snort. She looks terribly smug and Harry smirks when she looks his way.

They walk out of the pool building into the parking lot, where a black limousine is waiting, windows tinted obscuring the faces inside. The moment they step out of the building Mycroft and the twins step out. The twins look exactly alike and share most of their traits with their father, like their black curly hair, their green/grey/blue eyes, pale skin that looks like milk, thin features; symmetrical. Their eyes are just as sharp as the rest of their family's, even at five years old, take in everything before them. They trailed their eyes over their father looking for any sign of injury before going to the next person, which would be John. He watched them take in the fact that he favored one leg when standing still, though he hadn't when they were walking. They moved onto Anthea who looked slightly rumpled from her fight, sliding to Jim who was _not looking _at Mycroft. Their half smirks were identical. They faded however when they saw the bullet whole in their Grandmother's jacket and the slim ring of blood around it. Their eyes narrowed in sync before moving on to observe him. They looked briefly shocked when they saw his eyes, the emerald-green so much like Erida's and his mothers.

While the twins observed, Mycroft was getting more worried, even though he could clearly see they were alive, he wasn't sure they'd stay that way. He saw the twins eyes zero in on the bullet whole and he went rigid with fear. He hated seeing his family injured, had seen them in the hospital too many times, had too many close calls. He waited for the twins to gather the details before going to his mother, moving her jacket to see the bullet whole. In the back of his mind, the rational part, he was planning his revenge on whoever was foolish enough to shoot his mother. He made a mental note to consult his father. His eyes move to John, he had a medical kit in the limo, and asks John to remove the bullet and disinfect the wound. He nods and Mycroft bends to get the kit from under the seat. He feels eyes on his arse and wonders who is looking. He pulls out of the car and tries not to blush, he wonders idly if his mothers amused look is because he's insisting on medical treatment as soon as possible or if she knows who was looking.

A police car pulls in beside them, when John starts to treat her wounds. Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan step out. Confusion is written on the mans face when he sees John and Sherlock without harm, Mycroft and Sherlock within a 10 yard radius of each other and not bickering, and three strangers standing with the group. Erida looks up and smiles at the DI. Greg takes this as an invitation to start questioning them, "what happened? Where's Moriarty? Did he shoot you?" The questions are directed at Erida and she answers with ease, "someone paid heavily for this to be done, he's no longer a threat, and no Colonel Sebastian Moran had the pleasure. Jim Moriarty was nothing more than a prop, he only went along to protect someone he cares about deeply. Anthea here could give you a description if you need one of Moran, she knocked the gun out of his hands when he went to shoot me so he only got my arm." She smiles warmly at Anthea, then smirks a little when she see's Jim's still _not looking _at Mycroft. Harry wonders if he knows he's being obvious to everyone but Mycroft, who doesn't ever notice anyone's attraction to him.

Sally Donovan takes their statements while Lestrade is busy. When she gets to Sherlock she calls him a freak among other insults. Harry feels the fury mounting, his magic lashing against his will. It swirls about him angrily bashing at his shields, protecting those around him. He knows that Sherlock and Mycroft will recognize the trace of magic embedded in him from their mother, will recognize the fury and probably know the reasons behind it. He waits for his magic to calm before walking over to the Sergeant and tapping her shoulder. She turns to him and must sense the fury within and seems to shrink back a bit before straightening her spine, gaining a sliver of respect in him. He points to a spot not to far from the group, just far enough that they can't be overheard. She looks hesitant but follows.

He turns so his back is to the group and she can stand in front of him. It allows her to feel a little more safe. He speaks quietly, "you must realize, Miss Donovan, that you present a dilemma for most people. You are, after all, an obviously competent officer of the law yet you don't use that to your advantage. You deliberately say derogatory slurs in front of your superiors, no not Sherlock." He rolls his eyes, this is going to really work out or monumentally backfire. "You honestly could have outranked Lestrade years ago if you had tried and not let an arrogant, married, man make your choices. After all this time, do you really think he'll leave his wife, where he has a comfortable life and lives off her wealth, to have to get by on his useless 'skills'. I just don't wish anybody to fail because of someone else's choices. The choice is yours." He gives her a half-smile, that's real, when he see's she is really considering his words. He turned and murmured over his shoulder, "one more thing, his mother really hates the word freak. She isn't the only one." He resists the urge to rub the scar on his stomach as he walks away.

He comes back and the twins follow him to Erida's side, who is now stitched up and talking to Mycroft in french. He turns to them curious. The girl, Charlotte, speaks to him, "Thank you for defending my father Mr. Potter." She is completely serious until he pulls a mock offended face at the formal use of his last name and she bursts into giggles. When she's done Harry sweeps into a bow and takes her hand in his, it's hard to keep a straight face as he says "my pleasure, Miss Holmes." in his best imitation of a butler, that pulls gales of laughter from both the twins. Alexander smiles a bit shyly when Harry turns to him, "I'm very pleased to see the both of you, Alexander, Charlotte." He gives another elegant bow before walking over to Erida, "we left your husband with seven confused vampires, I think it might be prudent to return." She looks surprised and he knows she forgot Tom had been with them not to long ago. They are about to leave when Mycroft suggests they make it a family outing. She smiles brightly at him, he smiles too, he knows how bad she had missed her sons.

Jim is edging out, trying to sneak away before things get awkward. Before he gets a foot away Erida is at his side, looping arm through his and dragging him into the limo. Harry follows, then the twins, John, Sherlock, and Mycroft come in next. Harry wonders how long it will take Mycroft to realize that Jim is being awkward because of him. Harry almost laughs when he see's it dawn on him. He is blushing furiously. Jim is too busy _not looking _Mycroft to notice Mycroft is now _not looking _at him. He nudges Sherlock's foot and they trade smirks.

They are still driving when Harry hears John's voice. He is telling the twins a story about one of his and Sherlock's adventures, and the twins attention is captivated. John is talking animatedly, and Sherlock's staring, lips parted, he's completely stunned at the emotion in Sherlock's eye's. It is absolute adoration. Harry could smack himself for missing the obvious love between the two. He looks at Erida and she grins knowingly at him, and they trade thoughts about how to get them together through visions. They decided on persuasive conversations, Harry is going to talk to Sherlock. Sherlock already knows all of Erida's moves, Harry does too, but he formed his own tricks over the years. He could feign innocence in a way Erida couldn't. They'd already seen one mask slip, so it'd be a bit harder, but he could pull it off.

Erida didn't really need to do much to get John to see that he and Sherlock needed each other. Harry turned to gape at John when he spoke of his Aunt Morticia, and his cousins Wednesday and Pugsley Adams. Erida was gaping for an entirely different reason, this was the son of Vivian and Rhys(she knew because Rhys was Tisha's brother). The half dark lighter half white lighter, the Forbidden fruit. She wondered if he knew, Harriet certainly did if her drinking problem was anything to go on. It could also be the fact that she'd found both of her parents bodies. Her mothers, beaten and bloody, her father standing over her a knife in his hands. She'd found her fathers body burnt to a crisp and doused in Holy water. Erida still felt guilty that she'd seen that, but it had to happen. For the greater good. She hated the greater good.

When John noticed their staring he raised an eyebrow in silent query. "Did your mother ever tell you where she and Rhys came from?" His eyes flashed at his fathers name, but he shook his head. "Did she ever tell you who to contact if you were in a life or death situation?" He nodded, "she told me to call for Leo, he is the reason I'm alive. He said something about blessed bullets and crazy men." She smirked a little at Leo's description of war, even though he'd been an Army doctor himself. "Yes well, Leo's always been a bit dramatic." Quite suddenly there is another man in the car. He was scowling at Erida, "I am so not dramatic." She smiled, "I know, I just thought you could tell John a bit more about his background, you know more about it than I do." He nodded and turned to John. He started at the beginning, how Rhys and Vivian met and fell in love. How they were both kicked out of both the Realms of Heaven and Hell and forced to live in the mortal world. How he and Harriet were the first of their kind. He told him that he could help him, even with his dark lighter side. He gave him instructions on how to call without speaking, before leaving in a white light.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize to everyone reading this story, I had a computer malfunction and had to delete the story to re-post it. You have my sincerest apologies and I would be grateful if you would bear with me while I muddle through my first story on here.

* * *

The car was already parked on the street next to The Leaky Cauldron when Leo left. Harry waited for Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and the twins to slip out before following them out into the bright street. He was followed out of the car by Erida and Jim, who were talking in low voices. Harry resisted the urge to smirk, he could hear the panic in Jim's voice. Harry figured he'd just realized why Mycroft was not looking at him.

They walked into The Leaky Cauldron, waving to Tom who was wiping down the counter. He nodded back and they crossed the room, going through the back door. Mycroft had already opened the wall and they walked through it. Harry was still a little stunned at the brightness of the happy street. They headed straight toward Ollivanders. Harry winced when he realized that Alice had told them exactly who he was. He ducked in after Erida, trying to hide behind her small stature.

His hiding did not go well, as soon as she spotted him Alice pounced, figuratively of course. She dragged him over to stand in front of Rose and Emmett. He forced himself to stay still and met their eyes a tad defiantly. Their meeting the first time around had not gone well. He had of course known about them, Petunia had told him stories of her younger sisters for years when he had nightmares. She told him of her childhood with the triplets; Lily, Rose, and Violet. Lily had been the oldest of the three, the caretaker. Rosalie had been the wild child; a rebel. Violet or Erida had been the oddball; the Ravenclaw destined to be a Slytherin. Emmett had been his dads brother. He was older than James by a year, but they had been close, until they had disappeared from Hogsmeade sixth year. Rose and Emmett had been furious he hadn't contacted them when he learned of them.

Harry wondered what they would think of him now, they both looked a little stunned. "Harry?" Rose asked. He nodded and said reluctantly, "yes I'm Harry." She looked as if she would tear up if she could. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He tried not to stiffen too much, but he was still uncomfortable with affection. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, not sure how to go about hugging someone he wasn't completely comfortable with. He pulled away after a few seconds, not comfortable enough to hold on. He stepped back, putting enough space between them that he could breathe. He eyed them warily, his eyes roving across the seven vampires faces. When he met Edwards eyes he was dragged into a vision. He was standing in a meadow, watching as a vampire stalked toward a crying girl. Suddenly the girl stood up, looking sick. She was turning to leave when the vampire called out. Harry watched as she was teased by the vampire. The vampire crouched and was about to pounce when the vision ended.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, fear coursing through his veins. His god-sister was under attack by a vampire. Harry concentrated on the meadow in the vision, trying to apparate. It wasn't working and his desperation was growing. He was only vaguely aware of Erida trying to talk to him. When his desperation reached its peak, he went up in white orbs. He reappeared in the meadow in front of the vampire, furious. He ran at it, feeling his magic come through his hand when he reached for the vampires neck. The head came off easily and the body fell to the ground. Harry lit his finger, leaning down and catching the remains on fire. He turned around to face a shell shocked Bella. He smiled a little at her, and realization donned her face. She smiled at him, "Harry! What're you doing here?" He moved closer to her so they didn't have to shout at each other. "Well I saw a vision of you getting attacked by a vampire, figured I'd come help you out, since you didn't look like you even going to try to stop it." He frowned at her guilty look, "you weren't were you?" She looked away and Harry sighed. He was about to say something else when a pack of wolves stepped into the clearing. He tilted his body so that he was blocking Bella from view. He looked closely at the wolves, searching his memory for the legend surrounding the pack. His eyes narrowed, the vampire was dead they didn't need to be here. He searched their minds and saw one of the younger ones was friends with Bella. He relaxed fractionally, "it would help if this would be a two sided conversation. I doubt you'd like me to rifle through your minds." The largest one, their leader loped off into the woods. He came back a human. "How did you know who we were?" He looked suspicious. Harry shrugged, "it was easy enough, you're not terribly subtle. There was a vampire in the area and instead of running away from it like an animal, you came to it. Plus one of yours is practically bleeding emotion."

Harry saw his eyes flicker to the wolf next to him briefly. He felt Bella's realization, "You're Guardians." There was no question in her voice. Sam nodded, "we protect humans from the mythological creatures." She nodded, "I know what Guardians are, both kinds. I'm the other kind." She smirked a little when Sam gaped at her. "As much fun as this conversation is, we really should go." Bella nodded and Harry held out a hand, she took it and they orbed out of the clearing. They arrived on her front porch, Bella pulled out her keys and they went inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. He gave them an uninterested glance before doing a double take and standing up.

"I thought she had three more years before she was going back?" Harry nodded, "she was supposed to, but she's in danger here. So are you for that matter, I believe you should come with us. At least until the tribe has the situation in hand. You should call work and pack your things. We'll be going to Erida's then to Diagon Alley. I might have freaked out a lot of people when I left so abruptly." He nodded and went into the kitchen to call the station.

Harry followed Bella up the stairs and helped her pack all of her things. She didn't have much so it didn't take very long to pack everything. They met Charlie at the door and Harry took both of their hands. He orbed them to Erida's house and showed them where to put their things. When they got their things settled Harry grabbed them and headed back to Ollivanders. He orbed back in to see Erida throwing Tom dirty looks while he held her and the boys trying not to laugh at her. When Erida noticed him she broke Tom's hold and grabbed him she looked him over closely for injuries. He let her, knowing she'd freak out if he didn't. All the while she was lecturing him about using gifts no one knew he had and going off into danger. He smiled slightly, "Erida you're clucking." She glared at him, but her mouth was twitching. "I promise I won't due that again, but Bella was in trouble, I couldn't just do nothing. She's my god-sister."

Erida turned to look at Bella, "and why didn't you do anything to protect yourself?" Charlie turned pale. Bella wasn't meeting anyone's eye's, looking at her feet. Harry looked away, content to let Charlie and Erida handle this. He realized all of the Cullen's were staring at Bella, shocked. When he searched for a reason in their minds he understood exactly why Bella hadn't tried to defend herself against Laurent. He touched Erida's hand and saw her expression change from stern to pissed in seconds. Harry winced when she turned to glare at the Cullen's. Bella sent a curious glance at them wondering who Erida was glaring at, before her expression went blank. Harry felt her pain, it was so acute it hurt Harry to feel it. Harry saw Jasper flinch out of the corner of his eye. Edward must have interpreted her feelings through Jasper and Harry saw the pain reflected in his eyes before he looked away. Alice pulled Jasper out of the store, Harry followed them out along with everyone but Charlie, Erida, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme.

Harry turned to Sherlock, "want to go to Fortescue's? They're probably going to be in there for a while." He nodded and they went to the ice cream store. Harry ordered regular vanilla not in the mood for anything extravagant. They had been sitting at a table outside the shop when Jim let an exclamation, "I knew it!" He had a manic grin on his face and he was looking at John with excitement. Harry almost laughed at the look Sherlock sent Jim. "You're The Ghost!" He said to John who, up until that point had, had a confused look upon his face, his face cleared and he raised an eyebrow. "You're sure of this?" His lips were twitching up into a smirk and his eyes danced with amusement. Mycroft was staring at John as if he had never seen him before, he opened his mouth to speak but Jim beat him to it. "Of course, 10 years ago when you were captured, I was there. How in the hell did you make it out of there alive?"

John's twitching gave way to a feral smile, "when they were 'interrogating' me I was freeing myself from the bonds. When they left I rested and when one of the guards came back I, er, incapacitated him and took his weapons. It wasn't very hard after that, to get to the doors and meet my contact." By the time he was done telling his story Sherlock had joined Mycroft in gaping. When John noticed he coughed embarrassedly, Mycroft spoke first, "you were the ghost and you didn't tell anyone?" John looked uncomfortable, Harry decided to jump in and save him. "he couldn't tell anyone not 'in the know' so to speak. Your mother cast the spell, not even I could throw off her spells that strong." They looked appeased.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Erida and the others come out of Ollivanders. Erida looked tired, she was slumped down and her eyes looked heavy. He got up and met her halfway, "you need some sleep. Go home, and take the twins they need a nap. Sherlock and Mycroft will be with me, and I will contact you as soon as I'm finished, I promise." She nodded her head and gathered the twins and Tom. They left in a flash of flames, leaving the street to gape. Harry ignored them and walked back to the table. He sat down in front of Rose, he forced himself to meet her eyes. "I know it's a great deal to ask, but can I have one of your hairs?" Harry rushed on before she could speak. "It's just that I need it for the wand Mr. Ollivander is going to make for me, it balances the core in a wand if a family member gives you a hair and its even better if they posses a magical trait." Harry finally looked down, breathing a bit too quickly. He really didn't want to mess this up, he missed his wand. When he couldn't bear the silence any longer he looked up. Rose was smiling gently at him and he relaxed fractionally, even though her smile was answer enough she voiced her assent. "Of course you can have a strand, I'm honored you chose me." Harry flashed her a half-grin and stood, excited to get his wand. Rose plucked a hair from her head and Harry took it muttering his thanks before taking off.

Mycroft, Jim, Sherlock, John, and Bella followed him easily parting the crowd. Charlie had taken off with Erida, looking worn out and had informed them they were to take care of his Bella. Harry had nodded and smiled. '

They entered Ollivanders and Harry got the elements of his wand out of his cloak, giving them to the old man who informed them it would take a couple hours for it to be ready. Harry nodded and left, starting at Twilfitt and Tattings. He was fitted for every type of clothing needed, down to socks and shoes. He even got his uniform for school and a few basic black robes and a set of dress robes in emerald green. He flitted through each store picking up things he'd need; parchment, quills, four new cauldrons, pens(writing with quills hurt his hand), a new trunk(like Moody's trunk), his books plus a few extra that he would need to 'read' to pull off his acquired knowledge, and potions ingredients. He got two scoops of every ingredient available and ordered more through their owl delivery system. He charged all of it to his Gringotts account.

Harry had a half an hour until his wand was finished so he organized his trunk and headed back to Gringotts. He walked up to Griphook again waiting patiently for him to look up. When he did he look mildly confused. Harry smiled and offered his hand, Griphook took it warily and gasped when Harry's thoughts synched with his own. Harry showed him what he'd like done, and felt Griphooks confusion through the temporary bond. "They have been the family I never had, I wish for them to be able to live in peace, without worry. I love them as much as I love my blood. If you could just insure this is done quietly, say it's from a relative who wished to remain anonymous." Griphook nodded and handed Harry some forms to sign and a blood quill. Harry didn't even hesitate signing his full name Hadrian James Potter on the line. His hand healed itself as soon as he stopped writing, and Griphook looked at him surprised, Harry just shrugged and said "it's a whitelighter thing." Griphook nodded and filled out the rest of the forms quickly, chanting under his breath in Gobbledygook. Harry thanked him when he was assured it was finalized and left, eager to get his hands on his wand.

He walked into the store bouncing impatiently for Ollivander to come to the counter. When he finally walked out Harry let out a sigh of relief and took the wand delicately in his hand. He waved his arm in a complicated motion producing an astonishing array of flowers all over the room. He grinned manically at Garrick, happy to feel his wand back in his hands. Ollivander was watching him with something akin to awe in his eyes, "how did you get Elder wood?" Harry smirked, "I just greeted death as an old friend, didn't I Thanatos?" Harry grinned at the man in question, who had, for all intents and purposes, appeared out of thin air. He smirked at Harry and waved his hand breezily "You're too young to greet me as an old friend Harry." Harry laughed aloud, "everyone is young compared to your old ass." Harry teased. The man grinned and looked at the shocked shopkeeper, "I thank you for doing his wand justice, not everyone could've produced the exact wand Harry had pictured." Garrick smiled slightly at Death, "I'm just glad he came to me." Thanatos nodded and went to converse with Sherlock and Mycroft, booming "And how are my two favorite nephews?" to which they replied dryly "we're your only nephews." Harry snorted before turning back to Ollivander, "I need four wand-holster's; two arms and two legs." Garrick looked shocked, "I have both of my parent's wands and my old wand as well. Old Voldy's not going to expect four wands on a 14 year old kid." Garrick actually guffawed aloud before handing Harry the wand-holsters. Harry put them on and slid a wand into each, his newest wand on his left arm.

When they finally walked out of the wand shop Thanatos had left and Harry was much more comfortable with being in the crowd. He turned to the rest of the group, "is there anything the lot of you need?" Sherlock answered first, "we'll need to stop at my apartment before going to Hogwarts, John and I need to get our things and tell Mrs. Hudson we're going to be out of town for a while." Mycroft and Jim both stated the same, so they apparated to the sidewalk in front of 221 Baker Street, Harry orbing himself and Bella there.

As soon as they were on the sidewalk a black car pulled up to the curb, Anthea stepped out and went around to the trunk. She pulled out two suit cases, no doubt magically enlarged on the inside. Mycroft took one of them and Anthea stepped onto the sidewalk. The car pulled off when she rapped twice on the window. Harry had no doubt it would take a while for Sherlock and John to get packed and even longer for Jim to come back with his things. He searched his pockets for his cigarettes when he realized they weren't there. He sighed and told them he'd be back before taking off to find a stand that sold them. He was two blocks away when he brushed shoulders with a man. He was sucked into a vision that was quick and to the point and somehow still more horrifying than if it had been drawn out. He pushed the man into an alleyway, struggling with him. The man, Victor, punched Harry the hardest he could. Harry barely felt it and hit the man back. Victor pulled out a gun, with a silencer, and jabbed it into Harry's stomach. Harry pushed his arm underneath the other mans arm and pulled up. He heard a sickening crack and grabbed the gun. The man struggled still and Harry's finger automatically pulled the trigger. Victor looked down at the red blossoming on his chest, shocked, and took his last breath. Harry looked down at the man grimly, Victor Trevor was no more.

Harry cleaned up any evidence leading to him, wiping down the gun and unloading it. He took the magazine, just in case someone decided to take the gun and unloaded the chamber. He was about to walk out of the alleyway when he heard a quiet sniffle. He looked around and saw nothing, thinking he'd made the sound up he turned to leave again when he heard a quiet sob. Harry walked deeper into the alley, past the dumpster, and saw a small child sitting on the ground in too big clothing and covered in grime. The boy was curled into the clothes sobbing his heart out. Harry frowned when he recognized him. The boy had blonde curly hair and red rimmed blue eyes, Harry knew those eyes, had seen them begging for mercy at his hand. Moran had helped capture Sherlock and Mycroft, effectively drawing Erida in. Harry had hunted the man like a hound from hell after a lost soul. He'd tortured the man for days until he'd broken and given up Voldemorts location. He'd been too late, but in his rage he'd take at least 3 dozen Death Eaters down in a single surge of power.

Harry knelt down to examine the child and stifled a gasp, he recognized the spell cast on Moran. It was a truly dark spell, meant to start a life over. It was a horrifyingly painful process that gave pain for hours after it passed. Harry felt pity for the child and leaned closer and spoke softly, without malice. After all it was a child, who, for all intents and purposes, hadn't committed any of the crimes Harry knew of yet. "Sebastian, child, my name is Harry. I'm going to help you, I'll take the pain away and then I'm going to pick you up. Is that okay?" Those blue eyes flashed to Harry's face, fear naked in them. He studied Harry intently, before nodding hesitantly. Harry lifted his hands over the child's body and concentrated on healing him. His hands started to glow faintly as he pushed his magic through them. The shaking in Sebastian's body subsided and he fell lax. Harry picked him up out of the soiled clothes, conjuring a diaper and an outfit. He dressed the boy quickly before walking out of the Alley. There was a vendor a few paces away from the alley and Harry bought four packs of cigarettes before heading back to Baker Street. He arrived to find Jim walking up to the group, where Sherlock and John had their cases with them. He saw Jim's recognition and horror when he saw the 18 month old child in Harry's arms. Harry nodded to confirm his suspicions and turned to Mycroft. He tapped the back of his hand and saw the rage flash in his eyes as he took out his phone. He shot off a text and Harry knew he had, had the body removed and all of the evidence of Victor's death was gone.

Harry shuddered when he realized exactly who Victor was. The man had put Sherlock onto Heroine, had abused him, gotten him pregnant with twins and then ditched him. Once Sherlock had gotten his life together Victor would come and fuck it up again. Harry knew he'd been escalating every time he came back into Sherlock's life, but rape and torture? to the man he had gotten pregnant? It was a horrid picture and Harry didn't want to know what would've happened had he not killed the man. Any regrets he might've had faded into relief. Sherlock looked at them curiously but Harry just shook his head. "I'm going to go wake up your parents. We'll meet you at Hogwarts alright?" They nodded and Harry orbed out, landing outside Erida's room. He knocked twice before entering. He found Erida curled up in a ball and Tom wrapped around her. He walked over slowly but loudly enough he wouldn't startle them by sneaking around.

He shook Tom awake first, who then shook Erida awake. She groaned and sat up, wearing only a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Harry was used to this, after years of living with her he knew she hated clothes. When she opened her eyes, she raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why is Sebastian Moran a baby, and why are you holding him?" Harry gave her the gist of what happened and saw the rage in her eyes. Intervening before she had a chance to get too angry Harry said, "you might want to get dressed. I told your sons we'd meet them at Hogwarts." She groaned again, anger forgotten, as she rolled out of bed and walked into the closet. She came out wearing a simple black vest, and a pair of sweats. She had on a pair of low-top converse, and had put her hair in a messy bun that looked elegant even though she'd hardly meant it to. Harry smiled at her laziness and handed her Sebastian to look over. He noticed tom but on almost exactly the same outfit as his wife. When he noticed it he smirked at himself and when out to wake up the twins.

Harry decided to go and change into his own clothes while Erida looked Sebastian over. He dropped a kiss on the top of his head before heading into his room to change. He kicked off his clothes and shoes, tossing them into a hamper. He un-shrunk his trunk opening the bottom compartment, pulling out a pair of black sweats and a white vest. He dressed quickly and put on his chucks, heading back into Erida's room. The twins were standing in the middle of the room, rubbing their eyes and looking grumpy. They were both dressed in play clothes, but their hair was sticking up all over the place. He looked over at Erida and found Sebastian staring intently at him. Harry walked over, those blue eyes tracking his every moment, and held his arms out to Sebastian who jumped into his arms eagerly, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry felt warmth in his chest, and dropped a kiss the blonde curls. He rocked and bounced slightly, instinct guiding his rhythm. Within minutes the child was asleep, breaths tickling Harry's neck. He waited for a few minutes for him to fall deeply into sleep, before nodding to Erida that he was ready. They left, Erida holding onto Alex and Tom holding Charlie. Harry orbed Sebastian and himself into the Entrance Hall, landing lightly in front of three professors. They gaped at him before looking at the sleeping child in his arms, eyes widening in alarm. Harry smirked slightly, "relax, he's not mine." Professor McGonagall sighed in relief, while Professors Dumbledore and Snape just stared. Erida and Tom flashed in behind him and Harry turned his body so the professors could look past him. Harry saw a ghost of a smile on Professor Snape's face and remembered that Erida was his god mother. He stepped out of the way so he could greet them her. Harry looked around for Mycroft and the others. When Dumbledore notice his searching he asked, "Harry, my boy, who are you looking for?" Harry didn't stop his searching to look at the Headmaster, but he did answer, "Sherlock, Mycroft, Jim, John, and Bella were supposed to be here by now." As soon as he finished talking the double doors opened and Sherlock and the others stepped through. Harry sighed in relief when he saw them. He stepped away from the professors to the group.

Jim met him and looked at him enquiringly, "is he okay? I know he betrayed me but, he was still my best friend." Harry nodded, "yes he's fine just worn out." Jim nodded looking relieved. Harry relaxed into the group happy to stay out of the spotlight for a while. He kept getting glances from Dumbledore though, so he passed Sebastian over to Jim who held him like he was a tiara made of gold. He walked over to Dumbledore, "shall we take a walk, sir, it's a fine day and I'm sure you have questions." The Headmaster nodded and led them out the door. As soon as they were outside Harry took the pack out of his pocket and hit the bottom against his hand, backing in the tobacco. He opened the pack and took out one, setting in his mouth, and lit the end with his finger. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the nicotine flooding his veins. He looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at him worriedly. Harry sighed, taking another hit, and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm not going to go dark professor. I don't have any desire to rule over anyone or go on a killing spree, it's just a way to control the darkness within myself. I know myself well enough to know if I don't have an addiction that's relatively harmless, I'll start something life-threatening. You shouldn't wonder whether I'll go dark enough to become an overlord, you should worry whether I've decided to stop taking the potions that control my Schizophrenia and manic depression."

Dumbledore was staring at Harry, gaping really, but he nodded anyway. "Have you taken your potions today?" Harry looked at him blankly before cursing and stomping out the rest of his fag. He walked back into the Entrance Hall and walked over to Erida. "Do you have the Plethora, I haven't taken any today and if I don't do it soon I'll probably relapse." He said it all quietly but she heard it anyway, and he could feel his panic reflected in her. She shook her head, and Harry turned to Professor Snape, "do you mind if I use one of your labs, I have my own ingredients, I just need somewhere to make it." The professor nodded and Harry took off toward the statue he knew was a shortcut to the hall where the potions classroom was. He entered quickly lighting a fire under a cauldron and started chopping ingredients. Half-way through he felt his hands start to shake and his magic start to swirl. He sped up as fast as he could.

When the potion was finally done Harry dipped out six vials and orbed up to the Entrance Hall. He gritted his teeth against the delightful feeling of releasing his magic even a little bit. He handed Erida her half and she drank it quickly. Harry tried to chug it down, but his muscles wouldn't cooperate. Erida seemed to understand because she took a vial out of his hands and forced his jaw open. Harry swallowed convulsively and felt the Plethora sear through his veins, it was utter ecstasy and agony at the same time. He felt his blood pumping through every vein in his body, felt every nerve ending light, felt all the way down to his core. Harry held himself perfectly still, preventing anymore pain/pleasure and an entirely inappropriate erection. When the potion took effect he doubled over breathing hard, fighting with his magic for control. He won after a few minutes and opened his eyes. His senses were still heightened and he felt the confusion of the group. He looked away blushing, not about to explain his masochism to his professors. Erida looked at him, the question clear, he sighed and nodded warily, running a hand through his hair.

She explained his reactions to the Plethora and Harry could've felt their discomfort a mile away. Professor Snape was actually blushing a bit, Harry thought he looked better with some color. He frowned to himself, wondering where that thought came from. He noticed Erida smirking and his eyes widened in astonishment. His eyes glazed over as he saw the vision she'd apparently seen years ago. He felt his stomach swoop as he saw his professor lean down to kiss him. The vision was over quickly and Harry turned to glare at her, "you could've told me sooner, you know." She smirked at him devilishly, "that's not half as fun." Harry's lips twitched even as he rolled his eyes and huffed.

Harry was starting to feel exhausted by the long day, when Dumbledore suggested dinner. Erida accepted and they went to the Great Hall, Harry taking Sebastian back into his arms carefully. The boy didn't wake, so Harry checked his vitals. He seemed fine, just exhausted and Harry sighed in relief. They had just sat down to eat when a vision slammed into Harry, almost knocking him out of his seat. When the vision was over Harry smiled and looked at Erida, she looked ecstatic. When he realized they were waiting for an explanation Harry said simply, "They're coming." And smiled. When he finished saying this, the air shifted and Harry smiled largely. There was a blinding white light and a bang, when the light died down they saw 9 people standing in the Great Hall. Harry heard a faint gasp and a thud. He looked around and realized that Professor McGonagall had fainted.


End file.
